Back
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Infinite DongwooxWoohyun Minfic! / "Aku menunggumu hyung" / "Maksudmu bagaimana sih? Kau ini bicara apa?" / "Kau memang pabbo Nam Woohyun" / Yaoi, BL / DLDR!


Title : Back

Casts : Jang Dongwoo ; Nam Woohyun

Genre : Romance, Drama, BL, YAOI

Rating : T, General

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, GO BACK NOW

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY MY FIC

.

.

.

Aku termenung di bangku taman sendirian. Lantunan lagu "Back" milik Infinite sudah empat kali melewati pendengaranku melalui headset yang kukenakan.

Aku kenapa?

Akupun bingung. Perasaanku campur aduk.

Namja yang baru sebulan ini berpacaran denganku, namja yang kucintai, kurasa dia jenuh padaku. Terbukti, sekarang ia meninggalkanku.

Bosan duduk, aku berdiri. Menatap sekeliling, dan tak terlihat banyak orang berlalu lalang. Ya, jelas. Ini jam 22.00 KST.

Aku tak berniat kembali ke dormku, karena mungkin aku akan menemuinya yang belum juga terlelap karena masih menungguku pulang. Yah, namun kurasa kasihan juga jika dia harus begadang hingga malam hanya untuk menungguiku walaupun aku sama sekali tidak berniat kembali ke dorm.

Bosan berpikir, langkahku kembali ke arah berlawanan aku datang tadi. Ya, pulang ke dormku, dorm Infinite.

"Dongwoo hyung? Kau pulang?"

Benar tebakanku, ya. Ia menungguku. Namja manis yang baru tiga jam lalu membuatku bingung dan nyaris gila karena ia mengatakan ingin putus denganku.

"Woohyun-ssi, kenapa belum tidur?"

Konyol. Entah mengapa panggilan formal itu terlintas begitu saja dari mulutku. Tak pernah sekalipun selama ini aku menggunakan sapaan "ssi" pada semua teman grupku.

"Aku menunggumu hyung"

"Mengapa?"

"Aku mau bicara"

Nadanya melirih, kepalanya menunduk. Mengapa ia menjadi begini? Kemana keberaniannya seperti saat ia mengatakan "Hyung, sepertinya aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku denganmu" tadi?

"Bicara ya bicara saja"

Aku duduk di sofa, membuka jaketku sehingga terlihat aku hanya mengenakan singlet hitam tipis dan dapat mengekspos otot serta ABSku. Dan dapat kulihat Woohyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"D..dongwoo hyung, bicaranya jangan disini"

"Lalu dimana?"

"D..di kamar saja"

Kembali ia menundukkan kepalanya. Baiklah, aku menurut. Kali ini aku mengikutinya dari belakang hingga menuju sebuah ruangan yang memang menjadi kamarku sekaligus kamarnya. Tak terlalu terang, hanya ada lampu tidur yang memang biasa kami kenakan.

"Aku menyesal"

Ia memulai kalimat pendeknya yang membuatku mengeryitkan dahi. Baik, apa maksudnya?

"Aku menyesal memutuskanmu hyung, aku tadi hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Aku terhasut omongan orang"

Kembali ia menunduk.

"Maksudmu bagaimana sih? Kau ini bicara apa?"

Aku mulai terpancing kesal sekaligus penasaran.

"Hiks.."

Bukannya menjawab kini ia malah menangis di hadapanku. Baiklah, ini di luar skenario.. aku tak dapat melihatnya menangis, jadi kurengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Uljimma, tenanglah dulu"

"Hiks.. aku tidak mau putus denganmu.. hiks"

Aku terdiam. Jika dia bilang begitu, apa yang harus kujawab? Ya, aku juga memang tak ingin putus dengannya.

"Hiks.. aku tadi merasa kecewa saat membaca komentar fans yang mengatakan bahwa DongYa couple lebih real daripada 2Woo couple"

DEG. Hatiku berdegup sekali. Aku merasa kehilangan nafas dan kehilangan seluruh darahku. Bagaimana tidak, dapatkah aku tertawa sekarang? Namja di pelukanku ini bahkan lebih choding melebihi seorang Sungyeol.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu.. saat kau pergi tadi, aku tak henti memikirkan betapa bodohnya aku.. aku hanya termakan omongan orang lain yang bahkan tidak tahu hal sebenarnya.. hiks.."

Ia masih terisak.

"Lalu hal yang sebenarnya bagaimana?"

"Hal yang sebenarnya, Jang Dongwoo hanya mencintai Nam Woohyun.. dan Nam Woohyun hiks.. hanya mencintai Jang Dongwoo"

Jawaban yang singkat dan terkesan konyol, namun memuaskanku.

Ya, memang itu yang sebenarnya, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Perlahan kukecup pipi tirusnya.

"Kau memang pabbo Nam Woohyun"

"Kau lebih, kau malah langsung pergi tadi tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasanku"

"Baik, kita sama-sama pabbo"

"Nah begitu lebih baik"

"Jadi kita tidak jadi putus kan?"

Woohyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata yang masih dipenuhi air mata.

"Memangnya kau mau putus denganku?"

"Aniya"

Ia memelukku dengan sangat erat sehingga kami berdua terdorong ke kasur. Aku tersenyum pelan.

"Baiklah, memang begitu. Kita tidak putus karena 2Woo is real. Oke?"

"Nde hyung"

Ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti kedua tubuh kami. Kepalanya melekat erat di dadaku dan tanganku terlingkar di pinggang manisnya.

Nam Woohyun, aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun.

END


End file.
